We will develop surface coatings composed of films of polymerized lipids. We anticipate that these films will be non-thrombogenic and non adhesive for cells. Thus they may provide useful biocompatible coatings for biomedical devices. We will also modify lipid polymer films by coupling of adhesion proteins or peptides. This will provide surfaces with controlled cell adhesion properties in the absence of serum. Such surfaces should be useful for the serum free growth of cells, especially in the context of expression and isolation of recombinant DNA products in mammalian cell culture.